


A Better Picture

by snapealina



Series: HP May Madness [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus runs into an old Muggle co-worker.<br/>Set in the same universe as "Mates".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp_may_madness at livejournal  
> Prompt: Day 26 "He's cute, I swear. Let me find a better picture." Faith, feather.
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of pretty much anything, especially for the lack of Ron. This thing just sort of happened and I wanted to get a last one in before it turned June (which I missed by 13 minutes).
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

”Remus! Long time, no see.”

Remus stopped and turned around and saw Paul Buckett walking towards him. Paul, who he used to work with many, many, years ago.

”Paul. Wow, it must be years.”

”I don’t think I’ve seen you since you left the company. How’ve you been?”

”I’m good,” said Remus. ”How are you? How are Ellen and the kids?”

”Oh, they’re fine,” said Paul. ”What have you been up to since you left us? We never know what happened, one day you were just gone. How’s the missus and the kid, Freddy, was it?”

”Teddy,” Remus corrected him. ”He’s great, and I guess so is Dora.”

”Oh,” the other man looked embarrassed. ”I’m sorry, so you two are not -”

”We split up a few years ago.”

”I’m sorry to hear that, mate.”

”It’s fine,” said Remus and smiled. ”We’re still friends and there are no hard feelings between us, and I’m good. Better than good, actually.”

”I know that smile,” said Paul and grinned. ”You’ve found someone new, haven’t you? Who is she? Anyone I know?”

”Well,” said Remus. ” _His_ name is Ron.”

”Ron? Oh, I see. Didn’t we work with a Ron?”

”There was a _Rod_ if that’s who you’re thinking of, and it’s definitely _not_ him!” chuckled Remus.

”Have I met this bloke?”

”I doubt it,” said Remus. ”He’s an … old family friend.”

”So how did you end up together?”

”I needed a flatmate and he just split from his girlfriend. Things just sort of happened.” Remus was smiling to himself. It was weird to talk about this with a person he barely knew, but it was nice to actually have happy news to tell.

”I’m happy for you, Remus,” Paul said. ”I’m sorry that it didn’t work out with your wife. She seemed nice. Young, though, but nice. Maybe you’re better off with someone your own age.”

”Well, Ron’s a bit younger than me, too” Remus admitted. ”But we’re happy, so I don’t care about that. And the age difference wasn’t the reason Dora and I split.”

”How young is he?”

”Twenty-six.”

”Blimey, Remus,” said the other man. ”You’ve landed yourself a spring chicken. I thought you said he was an _old_ family friend.”

”He’s not _that_ young. And we’ve known each other for years.”

”How old are you? Fifty?”

”Forty-six, thank you very much. Don’t let the grey hair fool you.”

”Twenty-six? I need to see this bloke. You must have a picture of him.”

”I might have something on my phone,” said Remus and took it out of his pocket. He felt a bit weird, it was like the other man demanded to see a picture of a trophy to see if it was actually true, but Remus was proud of Ron, and he’d show the world if they let him. Now, he just hoped he had any good pictures of Ron on his phone.

He flipped through his phone while Paul kept hanging over his shoulder. The first picture of Ron was one where he had his eyes closed, and were in the middle of eating an enormous sandwich. Remus couldn’t even remember taking that picture. Paul laughed.

”He’s cute, I swear,” said Remus. ”Let me find a better picture.”

He swiped his finger through his photo library, but could not find any decent pictures of Ron anywhere. All of them were just him making goofy faces, which Remus absolutely adored, but weren’t really meant for anyone else, or they were taken accidentally while Ron was doing something else and he always looked a bit off. A particular odd picture of Ron with feathers on his head appeared, and Paul snorted.

”There's the spring chicken.” he laughed. ”Well, I will have to take your word for it. He's probably very nice. It was good to catch up, we should do it again soon, but I must be off. Ellen is waiting. We’re taking the kids swimming today. I just hope the little one doesn’t throw a tantrum in the changing rooms like he did last time.” He took a deep sigh and waved Remus goodbye.

Remus put his phone back in his pocket and bid the man farewell.

 

***

 

”Ron,” Remus shouted as he came home. ”I need to take some proper pictures of you to put on my phone!”

 

 

 


End file.
